bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiranui
General 'Creator: 'reptah '''Name: '''Shiranui '''Age/Birthdate: '''60 and up '''Occupation: '''Manual Mercenary '''Height: '''5'6 '''Weight: '''132 lbs '''Appearance: '''Messy, white hair only on the top of his head, while the rest is pulled in a small, high ponytail. Dark, small and lean. Whites of his eyes are no longer white, but black. Eye color is blue. Sharp and large teeth, a result of his ghoulification... he thinks? Powerful jaw that could easily bite through skin, leather armor and SOME metals. Power armor not so much... he's tried... '''Personality: '''Very kind-hearted and very one track minded. He trusts very easily and probably sees more good in people than is really there. This type of thinking often gets him into trouble. He is very cheerful and hates to do harm, and as such, is a pacifist. '''Current Whereabouts: '''He's chilling in the Commonwealth '''Family: '''Unknown History Not too much is known about Shiranui's past, even to Shiranui himself. For as long as Shiranui can remember (which isn't very long), he has been in the Commenwealth doing "mercenary" work. He recalls very little from his past, but he remembers the hero's he would read about in comics. He doesn’t charge very much money for work, even as far as doing a lot of work for free originally. However when his close friend and mentor admonished him for doing all of his work for free, he started charging money (he sometimes does work for free, don't tell Pops!). The only work he accepts is work that doesn’t involve violence. He calls himself a Manual Mercenary because he only does manual labor! (Pops says he is just a regular worker, but Shiranui thinks that's lame.) He generally does work for settlements and merchant caravans, but really if someone just needs help he does basically anything as long as its not shady or has to do with harming others. He wanders from place to place trying to help those in need to the best of his ability. He feels that if there are people in his reach that need help, that it is his responsibility to help those people with his own strength—! Shiranui is a pacifist; a very odd and dangerous thing to be in the time he lives in. As such, he doesn’t carry any weapons on him, and solely relies on his agility and stealth (Papa scolds him consistently about this, "You're going to get yourself killed!"). He grew up reading whatever comics he could find, and he really admires strong, courageous and kind people! He believes that you don’t need to fight to show off real strength. However, his memory is no good and he can barely remember any of the people he meets, and rarely remembers events that happen. Papa is the sole exception to this, even if Shiranui doesn't quite understand why. The only things he can remember are his love for comics, Papa and his unshattering determination to keep living–! But for some reason, despite being unbelievably attached to the fabric wrapped around his waist he can’t place where exactly it came from, nor why he feels nothing but sadness whenever he looks at it…. Category:Ghoul oc